The Babylon Project:Canon
To create an encyclopedic reference of the Babylon 5 universe, we need a definition of what is considered part of that universe. B5 Fiction The following is a compilation of Canon stories, as follows: TV/DVD Movies * The Gathering (Special Edition) * In the Beginning * Thirdspace * The River of Souls * A Call to Arms * The Legend of the Rangers * The Lost Tales TV Episodes Babylon 5 * Babylon 5: Season One * Babylon 5: Season Two * Babylon 5: Season Three * Babylon 5: Season Four * Babylon 5: Season Five Crusade * Crusade: Season 1 Unproduced Crusade Scripts *To the Ends of The Earth *Value Judgements *End of the Line B5 Comics *In Darkness Find Me *Treason *In Harm's Way *The Price of Peace *With Friends Like These *Against the Odds *Survival the Hard Way *Silent Enemies *Duet for Human and Narn in C Sharp *Coda for Human and Narn in B Flat *The Psi Corps and You! * In Valen's Name * The Lost Tales Tribute Comic B5 Novels * The Shadow Within ("Icarus" storyline only) * To Dream in the City of Sorrows Psi Corps Trilogy *Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps *Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant *Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester Legions of Fire :(Note: Though the stories are canon, the books contain a number of dating errors.) *The Long Night of Centauri Prime *Armies of Light and Dark *Out of the Darkness The Passing of the Technomages *Casting Shadows *Summoning Light *Invoking Darkness Novelizations :(Note: There are some minor differences between the novelizations and the filmed versions, in such instances, the filmed version takes precedence.) *In the Beginning (Novelization) *Thirdspace (Novelization) *A Call to Arms (Novelization) B5 Short Stories *Shadow of His Thoughts *Genius Loci *Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic *Hidden Agendas *True Seeker *The Nautilus Coil Nonfiction JMS produced material, such as USENET postings, etc. which often state or clarify canon are considered official. The following items are officially licensed products, or well-known accurate references and can be considered valid references unless contradicted by any of the above sources: Publications thumb|[[Bo reading a copy of 'Dining on Babylon 5'.]] * Creating Babylon 5 * Babylon 5 Security Manual (Note: The book contains a number of "fluff" entries and in-jokes that should not be taken at face value. Use with caution.) * The A to Z Guide of Babylon 5 (Note: This book contains a number of misspelled alien words/names, includes only the episodes up to and including "A Day in the Strife" and includes information from the early, non-canon novels.) * The Official Babylon 5 Magazine * Dining on Babylon 5 (Note: An unusual case, this book appears to actually exist "in-universe" and can be clearly seen being read by Bo in ("A View from the Gallery"). Other Media * The Official Guide to J. Michael Straczynski's Babylon 5 (CD-ROM) by Sierra On-Line, Inc. * Babylon 5 Limited Edition CD-ROM Entertainment Utility by Sound Source Interactive * Babylon 5 Shadow Wars Arcade Series Entertainment Utility by Sound Source Interactive * Babylon 5: Into the Fire (Game): Official website archived on firstones.com ** Note: While the game itself was cancelled prior to release, the website featured details on the various ships and government and element of the storyline that were to be featured, all of which were approved with close collaboration between Sierra Online and Babylonian productions (See source) Unauthorized Reference Guides * The Babylon File * The Babylon File (Vol 2) Internet Official Sites The official sites below can be considered official references, but may be superseded by the B5 fiction or JMS info described above. *http://babylon5.warnerbros.com/ *http://www.scifi.com/b5rangers/ Fan Sites Fan sites should not be considered official references. They can be secondary references, if they cite their sources. The two sites below are excellent secondary references. *The Lurker's Guide *http://www.b5tech.com/